The way I loved you
by bellaswan20
Summary: Este es mi primer songfic, y es sobre una pareja muy fuera de lo común, pero espero que le den una oportunidad y quizás después esta pareja les guste tanto como a mi, solo lean y descubran de que se trata esta pequeña historia.


**Holaa **

**bueno hoy les traigo mi primer songfic y es sobre Angela y Emmett, se que esta pareja no es para nada común, pero por eso mismo me gusta, además he buscado fanfics de ellos en internet y no encuentro nada así que por eso decidí crear este songfic para empezar y ya estoy pensando en ideas para un fic AngsEmmett, así que denle una oportunidad porfis y después me comentan si les gustó o no, ademas es bueno leer sobre parejas distintas de twilight para variar un poco, así q mantengan su mente abierta y las invito a leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de la excelente escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la canción es de Taylor Swift "The way I loved you" (les recomiendo escucharla antes o despues de leer el songfic, es una buena canción), solo la trama es mía y lo hice solo por diversión. **

**

* * *

**

_**The way I loved you**_

Heme aquí en mi habitación esperando a mi novio, que me llevará a cenar a un elegante restaurant, de los más caros de Seattle. Es que así es Ben, mi novio, siempre me compra regalos caros y me consiente en todo, podría decirse que es el novio perfecto.

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

Todas las chicas en la escuela, cuando nos ven pasar, siento que me miran con una envidia que se les nota en los ojos, porque además de ser atento, caballeroso y sensible, Ben es muy guapo, a cualquier chica le gustaría un novio así.

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says, you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

Pero yo no siento que lo ame a pesar de lo maravilloso que es. Sé que mis amigas deben pensar que no lo amo porque solo estamos juntos hace dos meses, pero estoy segura que no es por eso, porque hay un chico, el chico con el que tuve un noviazgo antes de que conociera a Ben, del que me enamoré antes de cumplir los dos meses con él, de hecho creo que fue algo así como un amor a primera vista y, aunque lo niego, aún pienso mucho en él.

But I miss screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Mi relación con Emmett, ese es el nombre del chico, era totalmente distinta a la que tengo con Ben. Para empezar, ellos son tan distintos que no hay ni un solo punto de comparación. Emmett es todo lo contrario a mi actual novio; él es apasionado en todo lo que hace, y totalmente impredecible, además de inmaduro y bromista.

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster, kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

Podría seguir describiéndolo, pero mejor no lo hago, porque eso me hace pensar más en él y extrañarlo, y no quiero…, pero al detallarlo me doy cuenta de que es verdad que uno cuando se enamora acepta todos los defectos y virtudes de esa persona, porque a pesar de ser impuntual, inmaduro y todo lo que ya nombré, nunca amé a alguien como amé a Emmett, ni siquiera a Ben, porque aunque mis padres lo adoran -situación que no era la misma con mi ex obviamente- y aunque él me ame… yo siento que no hay nada sólido entre nosotros, solo me siento bien estando con él, pero también me siento bien cuando me junto con mis amigos mas cercanos.

He respects my space and never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

Ahora que lo pienso todo pasó tan rápido, me refiero a que el término de mi relación con Emmett fue repentino, y no fue hace tanto tiempo, menos de un año, y todo por rumores de las envidiosas, ya que inventaron que yo engañaba a Emmett y como es él, se lo creyó todo y después se fue a enredar con Rosalie Hale por venganza. No me extraña que ella misma haya empezado el rumor para quedarse con él, porque todos sabían hace tiempo que ella estaba obsesionada con mi novio...

But I miss screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Al final cumplió su cometido y me lo quitó con mentiras, pero no duraron mucho, luego me enteré que al mes terminaron, pero yo quedé muy dolida por lo que él hizo y por no creerme después de estar juntos un año y medio; además, como es de orgulloso, no se atrevió a ir a pedirme que volviéramos, pero creo que es porque aún piensa que es verdad que lo engañé.

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

Ben llegó, debo bajar, me miró al espejo y finjo una de mis mejores sonrisas, porque cada vez que pienso en Emmett me pongo un poco triste, además cuando estoy con Ben casi siempre finjo las sonrisas, y pretendo que todo está bien cuando en realidad no es así...

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'

And my heart's not breakin'

'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

En mi interior lo único que deseo es estar con Emmett, con ese loco que siempre me sorprendía y que cada día parecía ser el primero que estábamos juntos, porque ningún día se parecía al anterior...

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated

Got away by some mistake and now

Y todo era tan rápido entre nosotros, porque en un minuto podíamos estar felices, besándonos y abrazándonos, y al siguiente estábamos discutiendo, pero después de un rato nos reconciliábamos con un apasionado beso, y esa era la mejor parte, así que yo creo que discutíamos a propósito, porque sabíamos cómo terminaría todo después de eso.

I miss screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Ahora estoy en el auto de Ben camino al restaurant elegante, fingiendo de nuevo una sonrisa. Esto ya es un hábito, creo que lo hago automáticamente cuando lo veo. Él me dice que estoy hermosa y todos los cumplidos y palabras cariñosas que puedan existir, pero ¿porqué no puedo sentir absolutamente nada por él...?

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

No siento ni siquiera mariposas en el estómago, y eso es algo normal en una chica cuando sale con un chico, aunque creo que eso sucede cuando el chico te interesa, y eso es una señal de que Ben no me interesa ni un poco. Creo que solo lo quiero como amigo, pero solo hoy que me he puesto a pensar tanto en Emmett me doy cuenta, porque antes pensaba que Ben me gustaba, pero creo que solo me estaba engañando a mi misma, solo era un mecanismo de defensa que mi cabeza inventó para tratar de olvidar a Emmett, pero él es inolvidable, es tan especial para mi, y nada ni nadie lo va a sacar de mi cabeza y de mi corazón...

And that's the way I loved you

I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

Después de tanto pensar solo puedo llegar a una conclusión: no amaré a nadie de la manera como te amé a ti… Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews, no cuesta nada y ademas así podremos saber a cuantas chicas nos gusta esta pareja, aunq si no les gusta igual me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber**

**cuídense, besitos.**

**bellaswan20**


End file.
